


Day Three

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuvember 2019 [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day Three Prompt: Inuyasha & Co.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuvember 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533239
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Day Three

From a young age, Inuyasha had thought he was destined to be alone. It was something that he had to accept after his mother passed away — that he didn't belong anywhere because of what he was. A pariah. If someone had asked him if he had ever saw himself surrounded by people who cared about him, he would have killed the idiot for mocking him like that. That just wasn't the life of a hanyou. Inuyasha had accepted it, and adjusted to it.

And yet, after centuries of isolation, Inuyasha found his world completely turned upside-down.

It all began with a girl who overcame time, with a will forged from iron and a heart forged from gold. Kagome. She was stubborn, had a low tolerance for his bullshit, and an even lower tolerance for injustice. She was kind to him. She worried for him. And she tried so hard to protect him, even though he was stronger than her. She trusted him blindly, even though his past actions should have given her every reason not to. She had a way of purging the darkness from people's hearts and minds, bringing out the best in those around her.

Through Kagome's guidance, Inuyasha met with others. A lonely, misguided kitsune. A dead monk walking. A taijiya that had lost everything. A loyal nekomata. Inuyasha didn't expect much from them. He didn't want to get his hopes up. After all, they were only using each other to kill Naraku. But somehow, by some miracle, they became more than just that. They fought together. They laughed together. They supported each other. They comforted each other. They got way to invested in the personal lives of each other. But they all became close, and Inuyasha suddenly found himself in a situation he never expected.

Inuyasha had people he could trust.

He sat in a tree, watching over the village. Miroku and Sango were fussing, trying to balance their three children with their chores. Shippou accompanied them, not much help, but he kept the children mostly entertained. Sesshoumaru visited the village whenever he wanted (much to Inuyasha's annoyance), but there were certain days he annually stuck to. So, Rin had been very excited knowing that soon she'd get to spend some more time than usual with Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Ah-Un. Only adding to the crowd were the _yourouzoku_. Kouga, and a few others, who was currently having a certain situation explained to them by Kagome.

"You're handling Kouga's appearance remarkably well, Inuyasha" an old voice from below stated, "Perhaps you really have matured."

"Keh. The wolf won't even touch her right now" Inuyasha knew Kouga had better survival instincts than that.

Kaede smiled before something caught her attention, "Well, someone is earlier than usual."

Inuyasha moved from he tree down to stand beside the old miko, as Sesshoumaru made his presence known. Inuyasha felt himself grow annoyed at his brother's usual theatrics, though the breeze shifted and carried a scent that calmed him. An arm shifted, and suddenly he felt a gentle touch on his hand, and he gave a quick reassuring squeeze to Kagome. Before he could say anything, however, a young girl suddenly rushed passed in excitement. Sesshoumaru barely had time to land before he was greeted by Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're here!" Rin squealed, "Guess what happened with Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama!"

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome for a moment, and Inuyasha resisted the urge to step in front of her protectively, "For the sake of her sanity, I hope the child fails to take after their father's habits."

"Fuck off, asshole" Inuyasha countered.

Kagome giggled as she leaned against him, "I'm just hoping for cute little ears."

"Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama keep disagreeing about the gender" Rin added, "Kagome-sama says it's a boy. Inuyasha-sama says it's a girl."

"It's a boy" Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha scoffed, "How do you know?"

"You're always wrong."

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha mock glared at her, "Traitor. You're supposed to be on your husband's side."

"Yes, but my husband is so often very wrong" Kagome teased.

From a young age, Inuyasha had thought he was destined to be alone.

Now, he knew there were many people who wouldn't let his child suffer the same fate.


End file.
